This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This investigation will provide a time-sequence analysis of the response to rhinovirus following viral inoculation in asthmatic subjects who are sero-negative to the strain of rhinovirus causing the infection. The investigators will test the hypothesis that asthmatics have a greater risk for respiratory tract symptoms and airway inflammation triggered by infections with rhinovirus if they have high levels of total IgE ( 200 IU/ml). In addition, this study will test the hypothesis that viral replication will be increased and viral clearance impaired in these allergic asthmatic subjects compared to the controls.